oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Template talk:Item
So what are we doing with the "edible" row since most items are not? Rhaokiel (talk) 23:27, February 24, 2013 (UTC) :Changing it so the row is only included when not empty; so leave it blank unless the item is edible or can be easily mistaken as edible. Moʟ Maɴ =;v;= 23:28, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Would it not be more beneficial to have the quest tag only appear if the item is part of a quest, and then if so, list which quest? Rhaokiel (talk) 03:14, February 26, 2013 (UTC) :Yes I agree. --Impact nz (talk) 01:03, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Stretchy! This template stretches across the page if any of it's content is too long. Somebody feex it c: -Shaun Dreclintalk 05:34, March 17, 2013 (UTC) High alch or Low Alch Currently, many pages do in fact have the high and low alch values for items. However, many of these are listed as: "|high alch = 1900" or "|low alch = 1500" when the template actually reads for: "|high = 1900" or "|low = 1500" I believe this would be a simple fix for an admin, as the template could be changed to accept either one. Check my revisions history to see what I mean. 23:27, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Equipable Currently, if the equipable value is unknown the infobox acts as normal. Now, when "equipable = no", nothing is different either, but when "equipable = yes", an extra row is added to the right of the itembox. If any admin could look into this issue it would be appreciated. Wonder bolts (talk) 14:50, September 7, 2013 (UTC) I have looked at the source and the cause seems to be a missing "|-" between the lines of Equipable and Edible, although I am not sure. Wonder bolts (talk) 14:57, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Hmm.. I have looked into this a bit more and it seems to only happen when both Tradeable and Equipable are set to yes.Wonder bolts (talk) 17:44, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Members tag Just tried using one of these for the first time and I noticed the "members" tag doesn't automatically get added when you add the template. Easy enough to write in, but since permanent f2p is now here I think this should definitely be included by default. ADA Refactor (talk) 03:21, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Members only This template is missing documentation for the 'members' variable. It needs to be explained and be present in the quick copy code. Pk King X11 (talk) 12:30, August 24, 2015 (UTC) Exchange row The exchange row should not appear if the item is untradable. Someone with editing power make it check if 'tradeable' is set to no. }}}|no||}} Pk King X11 (talk) 14:25, September 2, 2015 (UTC) Amount healed? Should we add a row for food items displaying how much they heal? I seem to recall that being here before, not sure. -Shaun Dreclintalk 02:36, April 6, 2016 (UTC) Needed After Quest I would like to add a catigory below the quest item that can be used to let players know if the item is needed after the quest is over. Is this possible? Maybe something like "Used after quest" with choices "yes" "No" "Clue" "Teleport" and others. what do you guys think? PS: Pls excuse formating this is my first time working on a wiki ill get better as i keep learning. Philip1327 (talk) 15:53, May 15, 2017 (UTC)Philip1327